This proposal seeks to expand and improve the teaching of environmental and occupational medicine (E/OM) at The Medical College of Pennsylvania and Hahnemann University (MCP/HU) School of Medicine through multidisciplinary program includes educators experienced in E/OM, curriculum development and evaluation, teaching communication skills and cultural competence, and the development and dissemination of innovative educational materials including computer-based programs. The team, with advice from a broad-based Advisory Committee, will continually improve and evaluate the curriculum based on six Institute of Medicine specified competency-based goals directed at the under graduate and graduate levels. The project will integrate basic science and clinical experiences that emphasize the acquisition of E/O- related communication skills, cross-cultural competency, history taking, prevention, and patients education and counselling through didactic, case- based, community-oriented and clinical application across the four years of medical school. Graduate programs in Family and General Internal Medicine and Ob/Gyn will receive a core curriculum in E/OM. Thr project team will develop and utilize several innovative instructional strategies including clinical correlation vignettes, dramatic presentations, trigger videotapes, computer-based programs, and community practicums. The proposal also outlines plans for i1)faculty development focused on generalists; ii) enhancing the P.I.'s educational skills; iii) research activities and new opportunities for trainees in a nascent School of Public Health; and, iv) dissemination of materials and methods developed through the Award. The curriculum is linked to a comprehensive evaluation plan, with formative and summative elements, to assess the teaching methodology, the effects of the program on participating students and physicians at all levels, and the impact on the institution and the candidate.